


And You Get a New Body, and YOU Get a New Body!

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff, Next Level Pranking, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes the opportunity for genuine next level pranks, and plans for April Fool's Day accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Get a New Body, and YOU Get a New Body!

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt jar over on tumblr: "Darcy/Pietro, Body swapping and other next level pranks Wanda can do"  
> Unbeta'd; All recognizable characters and content belong to their owners, plot and mistakes are mine.

Steve is the one that comes up with the idea. April Fool’s Day is coming up, and they have the chance to do amazing things, between their various talents and powers. He organizes it with Darcy and Pepper and Hill, because they are going to need all the help they can get.

Wanda has to swap them slowly, pair by pair by pair, and with each swap the people carefully work into the new bodies with the instruction and encouragement of the original owner. It starts with Steve and Bucky, because they know each other so well that they can work out most of it. Then Natasha and Clint. Then, once all of them are swapped, they do a little roulette game to figure out who is going to be further swapped around. When they are all sure of the bodies they are in, there is still a week to go.

And then they get a wrench thrown in their plans, because Fury find out.

Or, it would be a wrench if he weren’t wheeze-chuckling into his fist and bent over, braced against the hall wall. He promptly asks if they have considered the risk of attack on the day of, and Steve says yes. Supers are still in super bodies, and the powerless are in regular, powerless bodies. He has the first large, genuine smile most of them have ever seen on his face. 

There isn’t an attack.

And Erik, Pietro, Jane, and Tony slowly figure it out because the various guests (Xavier and a few of his Mutants, the Four, and a very confused board) point it out to them. 

Darcy revels at the end of the day, Pepper in her body wearing a gorgeous outfit that she’s going to get to keep. She was in Pepper’s body, sitting reclined, feet kicked up next to Hill’s body (currently occupied by Clint) where it was laid out on top of two footrests. Natasha’s body (currently in Sam’s control), Sam’s body (Currently Maria), and Clint’s body (Currently Natasha) are all curled in a pile on one of the other couches. Wanda was currently controlling Wanda’s body and Wanda was, in fact, In Natasha’s body. 

Steve and Bucky were still in their own bodies. Pietro was gazing quizzically between Pepper and Darcy. “I am not really sure which to stare at. This is getting terribly awkward and frustrating.”

“That’s what orgies are for.” Wanda’s voice relates Natasha’s sentiment, causing a loud round of laughter from the lot of them. “I think it’s time to start giving our bodies back. Not that I don’t appreciate this one.”

“You could get away with Bikini’s in that one!” Steve says, though Bucky’s smokey voice relays the words.

“Hm. Wanda, leave those two like that.” Sam’s voice pipes up, and from the glow of red around four bodies, it’s not clear which person-conscience says it.

“Oh, do we all get to watch?” She’s sitting on Thor’s lap. And by her tone, she’s teasing. The three had already figured it out. 

Bruce was the only one who hadn’t gone for the prank, of those who’d been in the know (“Not really safe. Not sure how the other guy is going to take it,”), chuckles, before everyone starts guffawing.

“I don’t know, but has anyone seen where that damn Asgardian took my fuckin’ body off to?” Thor’s voice relaying Fury’s words causes the tiny woman dating Thor to shriek and leap away, and the hysteric laughter of others to start again.

“ALMOST got all of us figured out. Really though, where did Thor get off to?” There is a rumble of Thunder, and Fury’s body lands a moment later, coat flapping wildly, Mjolnir in hand.

“Well, okay. Apparently that answers the ‘can he use the Hammer if he doesn’t have his body’ argument. Cool.” Sam, now back in his body, gets up, stretches, and then walks passed Darcy, who is finally in hers, and surreptitiously tosses a condom into her lap. He mumble a little “Run, bitch.” as he does, giggling when the woman leaves. Pietro disappears shortly after.

Tony is grumpily pouting for the next week, because he’d taken longer to figure it out than the other three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this. I had maybe a little too much fun with Fury and Thor. Blame my brother for the Oprah joke in the title.
> 
> You can come send me more prompts or generally howl at me over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
